Jason, why do you have cat ears?
by bloodofolympus
Summary: What has Jason done now? He wakes up to find himself half cat. Now he has to deal with annoying friends and siblings. Why does life hate him so much? This is basically a crack fic.


**Disclaimer: i don't own the characters**

**Also just wanna say I was inspired by a fanfic named 'Nyan Hood'.(You should read it, its great)**

Honestly, Jason didn't know what he was seeing. Actually no, he knew what he was seeing. He just didn't believe it. He couldn't.

He blinked again as he looked in the mirror. Sticking out of his hair were two black cat ears with the tips being white, occasionally twitching. And behind him, he saw a black tail that went up to his shoulders if it stood up straight, going back and forth. But the worst thing was his eyes. Unlike their normal circles, his pupils were like thin ovals.

He gripped the sink, his knuckles growing white. Like a mantra, he kept repeating in his mind while looking down,

_thisisnthappeningthisisnthappeningthisisnthappening-_

"Jaybird? Are you alright? Kori said you've been in there for an hour."

_s***_

"Uh, I'm fine. Must have eaten something bad. Just...don't come in here, please."

After some hesitation, Roy finally spoke again, his voice full of fear and disbelief,"Did...did you just say _please_?!".

Jason looked at the mirror in horror. "Uh...no?" Jason said, him not believing that he, _Jason Todd, the Red Hood, son of Batman, _just said _please_. Judging by Roy's voice, he hadn't expected it either.

"Ok, I'm coming in!"

"NO! If you come in here I swear I'll roundhouse kick you in the FACE!"

"But Jason! You said please. You never say please."

"FINE, one second," Jason yelled, accepting that his best friend would probably beat down the door if he didn't come out. And that would probably be more embarrassing.

He gave one another look in the mirror. He saw that his ears were now sticking straight up, even more noticable. His tail was now swishing around, probably since he was so agitated. And not to mention his pupils were so dilated they didn't even look like they were there.

Great. Just. Great.

He closed his eyes and did a focusing trick from his training with the All Cast. After a minute he opened his eyes and saw that his...features, seemed more relaxed. He sighed and turned towards the door. He reached for the knob and was about to turn it when he realized something.

"Yo, Roy."

"Yeah?"

"Don't laugh. Because if you do, I swear you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Okay, just come out. Your really freaking me out right now."

Jason sighed and opened the door. He slowly stepped out and turned to Roy, who in turn looked very surprised. They just stared at each other until finally Roy made a cough into his arm that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Jason hissed. Literally.

"Roy, this is _not _funny," Jason growled, his tail swishing back and forth dangerously. He was already embarrassed enough from looking in the mirror.

Roy cleared his throat nervously. "Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. Oh, wait right here for a sec." And with that Roy quickly sped into another room. Jason truly hoped that Roy had something to fix this. But as expected, you should never put your hope in Roy Harper if your name is Jason Todd.

The archer quickly came back with Starfire, who was glaring at him for pulling away from whatever she was doing. She then turned and saw Jason, who was standing there awkwardly. Then, unexpectedly, she suddenly hugged Jason and lifted him in the air.

"Oh Jason! You are adorable!" Kori squealed. Jason blushed. Not having the heart to glare at her, he chose to glare at the other person in the room. Said person shifted nervously.

After cuddling him for a few more minutes, Kori put Jason down. He sighed, relieved. He then turned his to attention to Roy, who seemed to have taken a few steps back. Wise choice.

"So, do you know why your half cat now?" Roy asked, thankful Jason didn't have his guns. Very thankful.

Jason crossed his arms and thought about last night. Wait, what _had _he done?

He looked up at his teammates in confusion.

"Either of you remember what happened last night, cause I sure as hell don't."

Roy and Kori shook their heads.

"Sorry Jay, you went out for a late patrol and just walked straight into your room. Though I guess you did seem a little more tired than usual," Roy stated. Him and Kori had decided to watch a movie the night before.

"Well wait," Kori said,"I remember you muttering something about 'teekls' and 'cat' as you walked by."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, because that just makes it so much clearer," he sarcastically remarked. All three of them frowned.

"Well," Roy said nervously, Jason knowing whatever he was going to say was a bad idea,"maybe we should get the bats help."

Jason tensed. Then suddenly he arched his back and hissed,"No way! I'm not letting anybody see me like this. Especially not _them_."

"Woah, Jason! Your nails!" Roy exclaimed. Jason looked down and was horrified and fascinated to see he now apparently had retractable claws. He took a few deep breaths and put them back in. This day was just getting better and better.

He looked back up and saw that Roy had stepped out of the room leaving Kori there with him.

Then, before Jason could react, he felt a small prick and turned to see Roy injecting him with something. He snarled and backed away.

"Roy! What the hell!"

"Sorry Jay, but you need this," Roy said somberly. Before he could argue back though, Jason fell into darkness, the last thing him feeling was being caught by two strong arms.

* * *

Kori glanced in the back of Roy's jeep at Jason's sleeping figure. His tail, even though he was asleep, seemed to twitch occasionally, which she found quite cute. She then frowned at Roy, who was driving.

"Are you sure this is okay? Jason seemed very against it," Kori said to him, thinking of Jason's aggressive nature before.

Roy sighed,"I know Kor. But as the Outlaws, even though we're not totally villains, in the eyes of the Justice League we're not totally heroes either."

Kori frowned at him. "But why couldn't we take him to Oliver's. I thought you and him were on better terms now."

Roy gave her a sad smile. "Well he happens to be on a mission in Japan or whatever. Trust me, if he was here, I would totally bring Jaybird to him."

Kori huffed and looked out the window. She saw as the outline of the city in the distance slowly got closer. Gotham.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes groggily. He noticed he was facing a car seat. Wait, why was he in a car?

He was reminded of the problem when felt his tail brush against his leg. He groaned. Really, why did this have to happen to him?

He was distracted though by two voices. He closed his eyes and tried to listen.

"-are you sure we should really be taking him to them. He wouldn't like to wake up here, we both know that."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. Where was here? And who was them?

As Jason thought about it he suddenly remembered that Roy had said something about the bats-

Oh. Hell. No.

Jason, after confirming he was not restrained, jumped out the unlocked the door, away from the two Outlaws. He hit the ground and started running. He noticed he was already in the Wayne estate. As he was about to jump the fence,(or at least try) he felt two hands come up from beneath his arms and pull him into the sky. He started wildly cursing.

"Kori! What the hell!" he said, struggling hopelessly in her grasp. She didn't argue with him though, which told him silently, _I am also against this but it's the easiest way._

Jason silently huffed, but all the same stopped struggling. He glared as Kori put him on his feet next to Roy, who was standing next to the door. He gave Jason a goofy smile in response.

"Oh come on Jaybird! It'll be over before you know it."

Jason growled at him,"It's either 'Jaybird' or trachea, Roy. You can't have both."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Uh Jason, your teeth."

Jason frowned. He opened his mouth slightly and touched one of his teeth with his finger. He felt a slight prick.

Great. Now he had cat teeth. Though, with all the crap he had already had to deal with today, he wasn't surprised. Plus, it now explained why his jaw hurt.

Jason muttered curses, specifically at the species of cats, as Roy knocked on the door. In less then a second, Alfred soon opened the door to see his 'grandson' and his outlaw friends. He was barely surprised to see Jason's condition.

"I suppose your having cat troubles, Master Jason?" he asked with a twinkle of humor in his eyes.

Jason nodded and his eyes and darted around, looking for anyone in the house.

Before he could ask though, the butler said,"Don't worry, everyone is out of the house at the moment."

Jason sighed and was pushed into the house by Roy, Kori following behind them.

"Thanks Alfie," Jason said. Out of all the bats, he could never hold a grudge against the man. though, then again, he had never wanted to anyways.

Roy pushed Jason towards the couch in the living room. He grinned at the half cat vigilante.

"Now stay here until we can find out what to do," Roy said, amused at Jason's scowl, that looked quite cute with his ears faced down and his back arched.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do Harper," Jason replied, but had to admit, he did seem tired even though he had only been awake for ten minutes.

Roy mockingly grinned and stepped out of the room. Jason laid on the couch and looked up. He saw the chandelier hanging from above the room, the curved bars holding the lights. The last thing he would remember would be staring at them, thinking of how nice it would be to lay on them.

* * *

Roy wasn't surprised to see Jason gone. What did surprise him was seeing where Jason _had_ gone.

He stared as he saw his best friend lay on the chandelier, seeming to be sleeping peacefully. Finally, he was knocked from his stupor by Kori and Dick walking into the room, who had recently arrived from hearing about Jason being in trouble but nothing else. The two looked around.

"Hey Roy! Uh, where's Jason?" Dick asked concerned, looking around confusedly. He still didn't know what was wrong with his little brother, but he was going to find out.

Roy pointed up and the two followed his finger to see the sleeping Jason. Dick blinked. Well that's not something you see everyday.

Kori gave a little smile and flew up to the sleeping figure. She gently shook him until he woke up. After the two exchanged some words, Jason seemed to have noticed where he was. So, he promptly fell from the lights. Though, with his training,(though one could say it was his now cat-like reflexes) he landed on his feet.

He stood up straight and was horrified to see Dick gaping at him. His tail moved nervously behind him. Before he could say anything though, Dick tackled/hugged him to the ground.

"Awww Jay, you look so cute!" Dick squealed. Jason bristled at the comment. This was the second time he had been squealed at that he was 'cute' or something of the sort today. And he didn't like it.

Roy saw Jason's discomfort and snorted. But he decided to give the youngest some mercy.

"Ok Dick, get up. Your suffocating him. Don't want him showing his claws." With that Roy winked at Jason, who immediately caught his meaning.

Jason pinched his claws into Dick's arms, just enough not to draw blood. Dick jumped off and stood up. He gave a half frown, half smile.

"Now Jason, that's not how we greet people," Dick said, wagging his finger in a mocking scolding gesture.

Jason scowled,"Well, we also don't tackle people either."

Dick chuckled and shrugged. "Well I do."

He shook his head. "Well maybe you should rethink that," Jason remarked, Kori and Roy smiling at the two actually acting like brothers.

Dick shrugged but now kept glancing at Jason's nails warily.

_Good, _Jason thought.

"Well," Dick said, deciding to change the subject,"how'd you get all...that."

Jason shrugged at him. "Honestly, we don't know. That's the reason why we're here. This idiot," Jason replied pointing at Roy,"decided that coming here would be a great idea to helping us fix this."

Roy crossed his arms playfully while Dick grinned. Jason shook his head, but could not hold back the small smile that crossed his lips. Dang, maybe this cat thing was making him soft.

The four were interrupted by Alfred coming into the room.

"Lunch is prepared, if you would like." Dick grinned and took Jason's arm. He pulled the boy away as his two friends followed.

All of them sat down as Alfred gave them sandwiches.

As Jason looked at his though, he was secretly delighted that his was tuna. He immediately wolfed it down and quickly downed the milk that had just been slid down to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kori give him a strange look. Ignoring the two others, who had started to discuss Jason's situation, he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I...I thought you didn't like milk." she said inquisitively. Jason thought about it and finally said,"Well, I guess since I'm half cat and I'm probably gonna pick up cat traits, I like milk now."

Kori soon got a mischievous look on her face.

"Kori? I know that look. What are you-" he was interrupted by Kori raising a hand and scratching behind his ear. Despite himself, he started to purr.

That's right. _The Red Hood_ started to _purr_.

This went on for a few minutes until he heard two voices laugh behind him. Jason turned around and found Roy laughing on the ground while Dick was holding his stomach from laughing and was looking down. No doubt Alfred was somewhere smiling as well.

Jason tensed. As he was about to pounce on them, he felt Kori continue to scratch his ear. He glared at her, but also continued to purr. He heard the two laugh even harder behind him. He crossed his arms but let Kori keep scratching his ear. It was...nice.

Finally, a door opened, which caused an already nervous Jason to hide behind Kori. Roy would've snickered at him if he had not seen who had come through the door. It was Bruce Wayne.

Only one thought went through all their collective minds.

_s***_

* * *

To say Bruce was slightly confused was an understatement. He stared at the sight before him. Roy Harper was on the ground, looking with wide eyes at him. Next to him was Dick, who was red in the face and staring at him. At the end of the table was Starfire, who glared at him, as if daring him to do something. It was quite ironic since _she _was in _his _house. And behind her was Jason with...cat ears?! Okay, what the heck was going on.

"Jason?" Bruce asked, glancing at Jason's figure hiding behind Starfire. He saw Starfire give the younger a little nudge. He glared at her, but sighed and stepped out into the open. Bruce's eyes widened. He could now see Jason's eyes and tail, which were both filled with nervousness. If Jason wasn't so embarrassed right now he probably would have laughed.

Finally, Bruce asked,"Jason, why do you have cat parts?"

Jason raised an eyebrow in response. "Do you think I would keep looking like this if I knew? No one knows apparently. Probably magic or something," Jason said, him trying to hide his blush.

"Well, I'll go down and research that for you."

Bruce quickly retreated to the batcave. This was just too weird.

They all watched, most of them amused, as Bruce fled.

"So," Roy said, now looking at Jason,"I guess we'll just stay here."

Jason rolled his eyes, but all the same walked away. He just wanted to sleep and pretend this was a bad dream.

As he walked up the stairs, he heard a faint, 'Did he really just purr?!'. And then wild laughter. He hung his head and went up to his room.

Why did life hate him so much?

* * *

"So, you really do have cat ears."

Jason jumped at the voice and sat on the bed, claws out. Standing in front of him with a smug smirk was Tim and beside him was Damian, who seemed to be curious of him.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck,"Uh yeah. Wait, why're you here? I thought you were still in San Francisco."

Tim gave an amused smile,"Dick told me of your predicament. You didn't seriously think I would miss an opportunity to see this, did you?"

Jason rolled his eyes but then asked Damian,"Well that explains baby bird, but what about you? Why are you here?"

Damian gave him a look of...fondness? Honestly Jason couldn't tell.

"Tt, I came because my knowledge of cats is extensive and thought it would be of use," he said, looking at Jason's ears. "I assume you want us to leave now?"

Jason raised an eyebrow,"Huh?"

He pointed at his ears. "Your ears are folded back. This usually means a cat is feeling scared or defensive."

Tim snickered behind him at the mention of Jason might being scared. The oldest scowled at him, his back arching.

"Okay you've teased me enough for today, get lost Replacement."

Damian turned his head slightly towards him,"I suggest you leave Drake. The arching of a cat's back means it's feeling threaten and that they might pounce."

Tim looked wide at him, probably for trying to help him. He quickly left the room though, leaving the two of them in the room. Jason glanced at Damian before laying back down, facing away from them. He immediately stopped, noticing how stiff his muscles were.

Before he could do anything though, he felt a hand rub his spine. It felt good, so he decided just to enjoy it.

Huh, who knew Damian could be fond of him?

* * *

The next few days that followed were full of cat-Jason antics.

Like him purring when comfortable. Crawling on people's laps and waiting to be scratched behind the ears(to be granted this was more of Kori and Damian). And finally Bruce seeming to avoid him whenever possible, which was hilarious seeing the dark knight be uncomfortable as Jason slept next to him on the couch, curled up like a cat.

But unfortunately it came to an end when Zatanna came to turn him back.

And so, that's how we come to Jason waking up groggily underneath a bed. He climbed out from the bed and stood up.

Or he tried but was met with a pain in his back. He arched his back and rubbed it the best he could. As he did he had three questions.

One. Why did his spine feel like it had been twisted inside his back?

Two. Why was he sleeping underneath instead of on top of a bed?

Three. Why the hell was he in the manor?

He sat on the bed and tried to sooth his back. After the pain faded he got up and walked toward the door. He quietly peeked out. After confirming no one was there, he quickly went down the stairs and into the living room.

He stood there until he heard-

"Ah, Master Jason."

Jason turned around and saw Alfred standing in the entrance. He scratched the back of his head and looked at the butler. "Uh, hi Alfie. Do you know why I'm here."

Alfred raised an eyebrow,"You don't remember?"

He shook his head,"No."

Alfred gave an amused smile. "Well, you turned into a half cat. I must say some of your antics were quite amusing. Like how you would nap on the chandelier."

Jason's eyes widened. All the memories came flooding back. He groaned and held his head in his hands. Alfred went to walk out of the room, but then turned to Jason.

"Well you are lucky Master Jason. No one is here at the moment. It would be easy to say, escape."

Jason stared as the butler made his way out of the room. Without taking a second thought, he raced up to his room. After getting the stuff his team had brought along for him, he bolted downstairs, but not before saying a quick 'thanks' to Alfred.

**EPILOGUE**

In the end, the outlaws didn't see Jason for a whole month. And the bats didn't see him for half a year.

And if anyone mentioned it, well lets just say they wouldn't walk away unscathed.

**Omg finally! You guys seriously don't know how long it took me to write this. I literally started in March. Well hope you liked. And for people who read Nyan hood, I tried to make it different but with the same concept, essentially. Just saying, don't be a stickler. Thank you.**


End file.
